


Means of Escape

by shmai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmai/pseuds/shmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now watch carefully, Emma Swan," Cora says, voice deep and dark, like chains dragging across her body, "as I fuck my daughter on top of you." <i>AU, post-2x16.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Means of Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireSmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/gifts).



> A Black Swan Queen piece I wrote as an askbox fic for **obsessionisthenewblack** (SapphireSmoke) on tumblr. It was originally an idea I had for another, much larger (and mainly Black Queen) fic I'm working on, but it simply wouldn't make sense within that story, so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> **AU, post-2x16 where Cora wins the war and takes everyone back to FTL with her.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: incest, mildly dubious consent**

"Slow down, Regina," Emma groans out when nails scrape a little too roughly down her neck. 

Another moan leaves her lips when Regina grinds down on Emma's thighs, smearing her wetness all along her leg. The brunette is mewling like a cat in heat and she pulls Regina down, pressing their bodies together tightly. The elegant, red dress around Regina form has slid down to her arms on one side, revealing one creamy shoulder. The fabric is so sheer that Emma can clearly see the outline of the other woman's full breasts, nipples peaked with arousal. Their breasts rub together and Regina lets out a needy groan before reaching into Emma's shirt, clawing at her skin roughly. Emma hisses when Regina rubs a finger against her nipples. 

Regina hasn't spoken a word to her. The only sounds she's made since showing up at her cabin door have been moans and gasps and whimpers of need and encouragement, and though Emma doesn't mind, she wonders where the sharp-tongued mayor from Storybrooke has gone. 

Regina pushes up at Emma's loose tank top, making noises of complaint when it gets stuck at Emma's upper back. She's impatient. Has been since she showed up unexpectedly at Emma's door after months of hiding away in Cora's castle. Emma chuckles, raising her torso off the bed to shed her clothes and when Regina is momentarily distracted by Emma's bare breasts, she rolls them over and latches onto Regina's mouth. She kisses her until Regina opens her mouth to allow entry. But Emma wants to enjoy herself — it's been months, she doesn't want a quick fuck — and instead, moves away, kissing along Regina's jawline that makes the other woman give out a needy mewl once again.

Briefly, Emma wonders what it's like for Regina to live in that big empty castle with Cora. She's pulled out of her thoughts by the cold metal around Regina's neck hindering her line of kisses. Before she can find the clasp to open it, Regina's hands move like lightning to cover it. Her eyes have gone wide, suddenly wide and fearful.   
  
"No," Regina says, the first words out of her mouth today.  
  
"What is it?" Emma asks, confused, and wondering if she should be worried. From a gap between Regina's hands, she can see something inscribed in cursive in the gold, making the trinket look like a collar. The writing is too small for her to make out. "What does it say?"  
  
Before either of them can say anything, another voice cuts into them.

"It says that filth like you are not permitted to touch her."

It's sharp, cold, and chilling, and causes Emma to shoot up instinctively in defence. 

A violent shiver runs down Emma's spine when she turns to the woman standing behind them, at the foot of the bed. She meets Cora's gaze and has to suppress another shiver — the witch's eyes, once dark and brown and _human_ , are now bright and gold — as the new Dark One, Cora has become infinitely more powerful, her magical prowess well above anyone's in the new kingdom, and have made her the unopposed tyrannical ruler of the new kingdom.   
  
Below her, Regina has gone completely rigid and Emma can feel the fear rolling off her in waves. It's becoming obvious that Cora has not given Regina permission to leave the castle, that Regina _needs_ permission in the first place. She must have sneaked out and Cora has found out, and Cora has found her. Cora's eyes are locked on Regina, gaze so intense and full of anger that Emma tries to subtly eye the space around the room of the dingy cabin, trying to remember where she put her sword.

If Cora plans to kill her, she currently has no defence short of using Regina as a human shield and Regina looks more terrified of her mother than Emma feels.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Mother."   
  
Emma's head whips around, eyes wide in shock as she looks back at Regina's cowering form underneath her, voice so small that she can't believe it's come out of Regina's mouth. What the hell?  
  
"You disobeyed me, darling. You know you are not to leave the castle." Cora steps closer, slithering around to the side of the bed like the snake she is. "Was your first lesson not effective enough to deter you from trying to see Snow White's spawn?"  
  
The tone on the word _lesson_ chills Emma to the bone and the way Cora is looking at her daughter is ringing all sorts of alarm bells in Emma's head.   
  
"Maybe she just wanted to get away from you, lady," Emma says, unable to keep the anger out of her tone, because fuck, she just wants Cora to stop looking at Regina like that and if this will draw Cora's wrath away from her daughter and onto Emma, then so be it.   
  
And it works, Cora's expression is thunderous when she snaps her gaze up to meet Emma's and she's sure she's dead meat. She's just beginning to regret her words — because _Henry,_ what'll he do if Cora kills her — but then Regina is suddenly pushing her off her and putting herself in between Emma and her mother. She grasps at Cora's robes. "Please, Mother, it wasn't her fault," she pleads. "I came here on my own. I'm sorry I disobeyed. It won't happen again."   
  
Emma stares at Cora over Regina's shoulders, feeling dread pooling in her stomach as more and more of Regina's relationship with her mother is exposed right in front of her. What the fuck has Cora done to Regina that's turned her into this cowering girl? The last time she'd seen them together was in Gold's shop and they'd appeared as equals, fighting alongside each other.    
  
"You came here because you wanted to have sex with her, didn't you, Regina?" Cora asks.  
  
"I won't come here again, I promise, Mother," Regina pleads, not even trying to deny it. Probably because it'd be futile and might enrage her mother even further. She grasps more of Cora's dress, the diamonds sparkling from the candle light in the corner, as though more contact will convince her mother more easily. "Please, I'll go back home with you now."   
  
Cora only shakes her head and yanks her robes away, and the worst thing is that Regina looks like a wounded and rejected animal, now clutching at nothing to her chest. "I don't think so. You just never _learn_ , darling," Cora says. "I think I need to teach you another lesson. You'll be a good girl and learn what mommy is teaching you, won't you, my darling?" The obedient nod Regina gives her mother makes Emma's stomach churn. "Then you will let Emma fuck you while I watch."  
  
Emma wants to hurl. She has never met anyone as twisted and fucked up as Cora, who would whore out her own daughter and watch just to teach their child a 'lesson.' Regina has gone pale.   
  
"I'm not going to fuck her for your pleasure, you sick bitch," Emma spits out angrily, fists balled, and has just enough self control to keep them at her side instead of lashing out. She would've punched the other woman if she didn't think Cora would kill her on the spot with a snap of her finger before Emma could get within a few feet of her.  
  
"You will do as I say, you insolent girl, or _I_ will fuck my daughter and _you_ will watch," Cora says. "And I know you have enough misguided affection for my daughter to feel the need to protect her from _that_.”  
  
And it's true, because whatever Emma may feel for Regina, whatever she may have thought of the other woman before Cora brought them all to the Enchanted Forest, she _does_ care about her and wants to protect her from the worst violation possible.   
  
"Sit back and pull my daughter into your lap."  
  
Emma tries to push the disgust from her mind when she spreads her legs, naked body on display for Cora's eyes before it's covered by Regina moving into her lap. She can make out unshed tears in Regina's eyes as she drapes her legs over Emma's.  
  
"Spread her open for me," Cora instructs. Emma parts her legs, forcing Regina's even wider and with a flick of Cora's finger, her daughter's clothes disappear. Somehow, it's infinitely worse to see Cora's eyes rake over Regina's naked form appraisingly, a predatory glint in her eyes. "I see my daughter's already plenty wet," she says and Emma almost expects Cora to reach over and run her own fingers along Regina's arousal. She doesn't. Instead she reaches into her own skirts and smiles. "Now touch her."   
  
"You are one twisted fucking bitch," Emma snarls. Cora is actually going to get off on watching this.   
  
Cora's smile only widens, teeth gleaming. "Touch her."  
  
Emma tries to shut out Cora's presence next to them. She slips her fingers through Regina's wetness, inserting two fingers into her ready body with ease and a soft whimper escapes Regina's lips, soon morphing into louder moans when Emma begins to thrust lightly. She ignores the sounds of Cora's increasingly heavy breathing and focuses on Regina's hitching breaths instead. With her other hand, she palms one of Regina's breasts, feeling the weight of it in her hand, and when she pinches a nipple and inserts another finger, the sound Regina makes drowns out Cora's groans as she touches herself.   
  
Regina is getting close, already turned on before Cora appeared, but Emma can feel the tension in her frame from Cora's unrelenting gaze. Regina turns her head, away from her mother to seek out Emma's mouth. She doesn't hesitate in capturing Regina's lips in a feverish kiss, tongues tangling and sweeping across lips and teeth. With a few more strokes of her fingers, Regina is moaning incoherently into Emma's mouth as her hips buck frantically.   
  
"It's just you and me, Regina," Emma whispers, breath tingling against soft lips. If she can just help Regina pretend like they're alone, that Regina's mother isn't getting pleasure from watching her own daughter being fucked, then maybe she can feel less like they're being violated and maybe she can protect Regina. And it almost works.   
  
Emma's name falls from Regina's lips, her voice catching on the last syllable. Their eyes meet and for a moment, it truly feels like it's only the both of them in the room — Emma bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Her fingers are sliding in wetness. Regina is so aroused that her slickness is running down her buttocks and staining Emma's bed as evidence of their activity here, and with an upward curl of her fingers, Regina cries out loudly. Emma kisses her fiercely, muffling the sound, their tongues sliding against each other.   
  
"Look at me, my love," Cora commands and suddenly that illusion of isolation is broken. Cora would never let herself be shut out.   
  
Through the haze and the desperate movement of her hips, Regina reluctantly tears her gaze away from Emma, breathless and on edge.   
  
"Call out for mommy."   
  
Emma's fingers freeze within Regina. She can see tears falling from Regina's eyes as she shakes her head.   
  
Fury flashes in Cora's eyes, and there is no warning when she flies forward and seizes Regina around the throat and shoves her down onto the bed, forcing Emma down with her. Regina grapples uselessly at the chokehold, eyes bulging. Emma can actually feel the anger radiating off Cora in the physical form of magic that roils around them.  
  
"Do it!" Cora orders, and with her other hand, grips Emma's wrist and continues thrusting her fingers into Regina, sending her into a frenzy. "Call out for me!"  
  
Hot tears roll down Regina's cheeks but Cora only seems to gain more pleasure from them. Regina opens her mouth just as her body tenses and her walls clench tightly around Emma's fingers. Cora relieves some of the pressure around Regina's throat. "Mommy, mommy, _mommy_!" she chokes out, each syllable cutting into Emma like a knife to her gut, as Regina rides out the waves of her orgasm.   
  
Pure glee washes over Cora's face at those words and with a flick of her hand, Emma is stupefied to see what looks like a strap-on appear around Cora's hips, large and black, and her robes disappear. She whispers something, another spell, and before Emma can blink, the wood of the walls and bedframe spring alive around them, snapping around her wrists and ankles, and then she's pulled taut, hands ripped from Regina, spread-eagled on her own bed. Lying atop her, Regina is still trembling when Cora easily flips her daughter over onto her stomach. Emma's body responds automatically at Regina's naked and slick body, breasts rubbing against hers.  
  
"Now watch carefully, Emma Swan," Cora says, voice deep and dark, like chains dragging across her body, "as I fuck my daughter on top of you."   
  
Then she slams into her daughter. Regina lets out a loud shriek at the sudden invasion. It quickly dissolves into high pitched whimpers when Cora begins to circle her hips. Emma can't move from the restraints. She feels every one of Cora's movements when she plunges the appendage into her daughter from behind, over and over.

Regina's whimpers and groans into Emma's neck send shivers down her entire frame and she hates that her body is betraying her, that she is becoming aroused. The whole bed is shaking, the old springs squeaking underneath them and Regina's hands are balled, each grabbing a fistful of the bedsheets as each one of Cora's forceful thrusts rams her into Emma's body.

Though Emma tries to fight it, she can feel wetness pooling between her legs from the overload of sensations — the smell of sex on Regina, the feeling of her breasts, the sound of her moans, and so much soft, soft _skin_ rubbing against her, and soon, Emma can feel both of them nearing their climax.   
  
Cora must know this too because Regina yelps when her mother grabs a fistful of her hair and twists her head around so Cora can look at her daughter's tear-stained face. She continues the rhythmic movements of her hips and Emma feels Cora's other hand sneak down between their bodies to press onto her daughter's clit. Regina twitches violently in response.

"Who do you belong to, Regina?" Cora demands with a particularly hard thrust that sends Regina sliding a few inches up Emma's torso.   
  
"You, Mama!" Regina cries out, nearly sobbing as her back arches within the confines of Cora's body and the harsh grip Cora has over her hair. At this angle, the gold band around Regina's neck is right on display above Emma's face. The writing is easily legible at this distance and Emma reads the two words inscribed in fine, cursive letters: _Cora Mills._  
  
"Say it again," Cora says.   
  
Regina obeys without hesitation, affirming everything that the collar represents. "You, Mama! I belong to you!"  
  
"That's right, my love," Cora growls into her ear and pulls out of her daughter completely. Regina lets out a low whine. "You're _mine_ , Regina. You will _always_ be mine."  
  
She slams back into Regina and presses down hard on her clit and Regina is tumbling over the precipice again, choking out, " _Yours_ , Mama! Yours, _yours_ …!" Her hips roll against Emma's and soon, she's right behind Regina, groaning out her orgasm into the other woman's neck. When both their bodies come down from the high, trembling from aftershocks, Cora gathers Regina into her arms, away from Emma, cradling and soothing her as her daughter sobs and quivers in her arms.   
  
Over the top of Regina's slick hair, Cora gazes down at Emma's restrained form, the evidence of her orgasm between her legs and Regina's arousal all over her body. Emma has never felt more inferior and disgusting in her life. She knows what this has been about. Cora made her think she could protect Regina from this, from being violated by her own mother, but all along, it had truly been an exercise in futility. Cora had claimed Regina as her own long before today, long before Emma even laid a finger on her, and now, Cora has made sure that Emma _knows_ it.  
  
"Don't you _ever_ think of touching what is mine again," Cora says and she catches the defeated look in Regina's eyes just as Cora snaps her finger.

Then the both of them are gone, leaving purple smoke behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://blackqueencest.tumblr.com), where I will be posting Black Queen fics and art!  
> (Edit: Oops, fixed the link. Should work now)


End file.
